This invention relates, in general, to a feeding device, and, in particular, to a feeding device that allows a pet to view and consume the contents of the feeder.
In the prior art various types of feeders have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,621 to Haurilesko discloses a live insect feeder having an opening through which an insect can pass and a tacky substance encircling the opening on the outside of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,464 to Wellington et al discloses an animal habitat with fixed and slidable windows for visibility and access.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,348 to Phillips et al discloses a pet housing mounted on a stand with a removable lid which is large enough for a human hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,187 to Tominaga discloses a breeding housing with a front opening transparent panel.
The present invention is directed to a feeder container for live insects which has a container made from transparent material, and the container has mounting elements for mounting the feeder in an enclosure for a pet. In addition, the feeder container has a self closing opening for a pet to access the insects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved feeder contained for holding live insects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved feeder contained for holding live insects which has a self closing opening for allowing a pet to retrieve live insects.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved feeder contained for holding live insects which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.